


Tras el invierno

by Ashura_Nako



Category: Free!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hanami, Hurt/Comfort, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Nako/pseuds/Ashura_Nako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin es una flor, Haruka quizás lo sabe, quizás siempre lo supo, quizás solo ahora lo empieza a descubrir. Él vio como esa flor florecía desde el más pequeño capullo hasta la flor más hermosa, pasando por toda la nieve y todos los inviernos que se interponían</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tras el invierno

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto: "Entre las flores de cerezo", perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club.
> 
> Disclaimer: Free! y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiroko Utsumi, a Koji Oji y KyoAni.

Los paisajes por la ventana van cambiando a medida que el tren avanza. El chico de ojos azules pierde su mirada en ellos mientras Rin a su lado se ha quedado dormido y su cabeza reposa en el hombro de Haruka. Cuando despierte quizás le diga que le ha babeado pero solo cuando despierte, no quiere despertarle.

Los paisajes que le vieron crecer siguen apareciendo por la ventana y Haruka tiene más ganas que nunca de volver a Iwatobi, sabe que Rin también.

El chándal de la selección japonesa de natación recubre sus cansados músculos y oculta unos pechos desolados y vacíos físicamente, donde la medalla que esperaban no se encuentra. A cambio están llenos de insatisfacción y pesar.

El tren llega a su destino y Rin se despierta inmediatamente. Haruka ni puede abrir sus labios cuando Rin ya se ha puesto de pie y salido corriendo del tren, del andén y de la ansiedad.

Rin corre como cuando era pequeño y tenía rabietas, rabietas que aún a veces tiene. Corre hasta llegar a la escuela de su infancia para mirar el cerezo que probablemente haya florecido días atrás. Haruka le alcanza al rato sabiendo a donde va. Porque lo sabe, sin ninguna duda. Ese cerezo es siempre un punto de reencuentro, de reinicio.

—¿Pensabas llegar tan lejos cuando eras niño? —pregunta Rin y en su voz que tiembla, Haruka siente el dolor.

—No pensaba en el futuro.

—Yo pensaba que sería mucho más fácil, que el esfuerzo podría con todo, pero míranos hemos perdido.

El silencio hace presencia y Haruka solo observa la sonrisa de Rin desfallecer.

—¿Vas a rendirte?

Haruka espera una respuesta negativa, aunque la inseguridad le corroe. Pero la sonrisa de Rin florece cual flor de cerezo esperando la primavera para abrir sus pétalos.

—Ni por asomo.

Y ambos miran ese cerezo que les demuestra que aún les queda por crecer. Ese cerezo que de nuevo ha florecido con una nueva primavera. Un árbol que les recuerda tiempos pasados y les vislumbra tiempos venideros. Ese árbol que siempre actúa como pilar. Flores que cada año florecen como ellos.

Porque Rin es una flor que cada año florece más pese a que la nieve le quiera enterrar en su frialdad e inmovilidad. Haruka empieza a entenderlo cada vez un poco más.

Sonríe. Sonríen.

La primavera ha llegado, los cerezos han florecido y sus sueños aún corren incansablemente mientras ellos los persiguen con el corazón y la pasión en cada brazada.


End file.
